


Le coup du zeppelin

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Car Sex, Crack, M/M, Short One Shot, french slang, you got zeppelin'd!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une situation inhabituelle, une expression malheureuse, et...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le coup du zeppelin

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le coup du zeppelin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist – The Conqueror of Shambala  
>  **Couple :** Alfons Heiderich x Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. L'expression "coup du zeppelin" appartient peut-être à Hubert-Félix Thiéfaine, étant donné que je ne l'ai jamais croisée ailleurs que dans "La fille du coupeur de joints", je ne sais pas si c'est une expression argotique consacrée ou non.
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : derniers épisodes de la première série animée, film (The Conqueror of Shambala)  
>  **Prompt :** zeppelin !  
>  **Avertissements :** j'ai bien peur qu'Ed soit à la frontière de l'OOC et qu'Heiderich l'ait franchie. Plus anachronisme argotique.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poussières

_Oops_.

Mettez un Edward Elric et un Alfons Heiderich dans une voiture lancée à toute vitesse sur les routes de la verdoyante campagne bavaroise par une splendide après-midi d’été. Si d’aventure, d’humeur excessivement joueuse, Heid décide d’aider Ed à profiter du trajet, se saisissant de son levier de vitesse ?

Vous avez gagné, la voiture se retrouve dans le fossé.

Ou plus exactement cette fois-ci, plantée dans une meule de foin qui se tenait innocemment là en bordure d’un champ.

« Argh ! la poisse !  
\- Edward, ne t’énerve donc pas comme ça, c’est pas si grave…  
\- ...Après tout, cette fois, la voiture est intacte.  
\- Ouais… »

Sûr, le foin avait absorbé le choc plus efficacement qu’un tronc d’arbre. Ou un fossé plein de boue. Et en parlant de foin…

« Edward ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Puisqu’on est là, autant en profiter, non ? on ne va pas s’arrêter en si bon chemin !  
\- Euh… »

Qu’Ed ait pu vouloir prendre cette expression comme "se dépêcher de reprendre la route" ? ça, tout le monde s’en fiche.

Et puisqu’après tout, ils étaient vautrés dans le foin… personne alentour, les oiseaux qui chantent, le soleil qui brille, l’odeur entêtante du foin coupé qui lui monte à la tête, sans compter les mains insistantes et les yeux suppliants d’Alfons… pourquoi pas ? jouons les clichés jusqu’au bout !

Toutes réticences envolées, il se laissa prendre au jeu.

« Allez, je te montre le coup du zeppelin… détache ta ceinture, attention au décollage… »

Mais non.

À ces mots, Ed bloqua net.

« Edward ? »

Une chape d’inquiétude, d’une lourdeur de plomb, s’abattit sur Heid. Les pires scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête…

_Alfons, y’a le propriétaire du champ derrière toi…  
Alfons, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça, tu ressembles trop à mon frère, c’est sale…  
Alfons, tu lui ressembles mais je sais que tu n’es pas mon frère or c’est lui que j’aime…_

Mais non. Ed se contenta de répéter « zeppelin ? » d’une voix inquiète, ses grands yeux dorés ressemblant soudain à s’y méprendre à ceux d’une chouette surprise par les phares d’une auto. Ou même aux phares de l’auto en question.

« Ben, oui. C’est un des noms d’argot qu’on donne à… tu vois quoi… sucette à l’anis, pompier ? »

Avec un soupir, Ed se renversa sur la banquette, un bras jeté en travers du visage, comme pour se cacher.

« Ed ?  
\- C’est rien… j’aime juste pas cette expression…  
\- Ben… ?  
\- C’est rien je te dis, je t’expliquerai un autre jour. »

Heid jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux et vaguement inquiet à son partenaire, se demandant ce qu’il y avait de mal à parler de zeppelin avant le sexe. Quoi, c’était juste un gros truc, un gros truc volant.

« C’est pas grave, c’est juste un nom après tout ! » tenta de rattraper Ed.

Rassuré, Heid se remit à l’ouvrage, de nouveau joueur :

« Très bien, si un zeppelin n’est pas à la hauteur de tes aspirations, je te présente "l’allumage de la fusée à réaction" spécial Alfons Heiderich ! »


End file.
